Le jumeau imaginaire
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La solitude était un sentiment horrible. Pour la vivre depuis son enfance, Naruto en avait bien conscience. Mais là où des enfants ordinaires se contenteraient d'avoir un simple ami imaginaire, il trouvait une échappatoire au monde réel en la personne de Menma, son jumeau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sasuke Uchiwa, et comprenne que Menma n'est pas vraiment celui qu'il prétend être.
1. Le jumeau imaginaire

**À la base, c'est une idée d'une fanfiction courte, mais du coup, j'ai aussi eu cette idée d'O.S. Et comme je suis une fan de ce genre de fictions, où quelqu'un avec une vie vraiment pourrie (parce qu'on ne se le cache pas : Naruto a une enfance pourrie), trouve une « échappatoire », même temporaire.**

 **Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les droits vont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Le jumeau imaginaire**

La première fois qu'il fit la rencontre de Menma, il vivait une horrible journée. Une de ces très mauvaises journées, où tout allait mal et où même ses plus grands sourires (faux, évidemment) et ses plus ingénieuses plaisanteries contre Iruka-sensei ou Konoha ne pouvaient l'aider à se sentir mieux.

C'était un de ces jours où tout lui rappelait la douloureuse vérité auquel il ne pourrait rien changer : il était orphelin.

Alors, en pleine déprime au bord de la rivière, alors qu'il sentait son cœur flancher et les larmes menacer de couleur le long de ses joues, réprimant des sanglots qui ne désiraient que sortir, il l'entendit.

C'était une voix moqueuse mais dont pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté. Une voix familière, qui lui rappelait étrangement la sienne. Une voix amicale et chaleureuse.

— Ne me dit pas que tu vas pleurer pour une bande de connard, tout de même ?

Sa première réaction fut de cligner des yeux, ne croyant pas que quelqu'un lui parlait réellement – parce que, franchement, qui, dans Konoha, lui adressait la parole, surtout d'une telle manière, sans haine, crainte ou dégoût ? Sauf que cette voix n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, il en fut certain lorsqu'il l'entendit de nouveau :

— Hé, ho, je te cause ! C'est sûr que si tu contentes de regarder devant toi d'un air idiot, tu ne risques pas de me voir. Tourne la tête, _baka_.

Naruto s'exécuta et sursauta en voyant, qu'effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Un garçon de son âge se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Outre ses vêtements, dont le sweat-shirt ressemblait étrangement à celui de Naruto mais en noir au lieu d'orange, l'inconnu avait une apparence assez menaçante.

En dehors de trois moustaches visibles sur chaque joue (comme lui, à un surprenant hasard), le garçon avait des cheveux noirs hérissés en bataille et, en plus d'un sourire narquois effrayant, ce qui frappait le plus devait être son regard : ses yeux n'étaient pas comme ceux de tout le monde. Ils étaient rouge, rouge comme le sang écarlate. Et, au-delà de ça, se trouvaient, à l'intérieur de ces pupilles, des traces noirs, comme des cercles avec trois petits symboles, des tomoe.

— Vous... vous êtes qui ? bégaya Naruto, qui se trouvait intimider par le regard de ce garçon qui pourtant semblait du même âge que lui.

— Trembles pas comme ça, je te veux pas de mal, Naruto-kun.

Ces mots, s'ils devaient le rassurer, ne firent que l'inquiéter d'avantage, tandis qu'il s'exclama :

— Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

— Je sais pleins de truc sur toi, Naruto-kun. Comme par exemple que ce maudit village te traite comme un moins que rien. Et je sais que tu ne mérites pas ça.

La confusion prit le dessus sur la peur de Naruto, qui fronça les sourcils. Entendait-il bien ce que cet étranger lui disait ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination et des suppositions infondées ?

Il rêvait ou ce garçon disait qu'il était de son côté ?

Depuis quand quelqu'un était de son côté ?

Naruto fixa longuement le garçon, qui ne dit rien, probablement en attente d'une réaction de sa part. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Calmement, et sans plus une once de peur sans sa voix, mais rien que de la curiosité, Naruto lui demanda :

— T'es qui ?

Le garçon lui tendit sa main.

— Je m'appelle Menma Uzumaki. Et toi ?

Bêtement, sans remarquer que son interlocuteur connaissait déjà son nom et qu'ils portaient le même, il répondit :

— Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Il lui serra la main en retour.

Menma sourit.

.

Menma était son ami.

Naruto eut du mal à y croire mais, à force que Menma le lui répétait et, surtout, qu'ils se voyaient, Naruto s'était finalement rendu compte que ce garçon qui l'avait abordé purement par hasard au bord de la rivière, était son ami.

Son premier ami. Celui qui lui rendait visite régulièrement, sans que Naruto ne s'attende jamais à ce qu'ils ne se revoient, l'incertitude et l'anxiété à son paroxysme à chacune de leur séparation, avec ces mêmes questionnements qui lui revenaient en tête : Menma allait-il soudainement l'abandonner, ne plus jamais le revoir, le juger comme tous les autres, commencer à le haïr ?

Pourtant, à chaque fois, il s'avérait que ses inquiétudes étaient infondées : Menma réapparaissait toujours. Parfois dès le lendemain de leur dernière rencontre, parfois quelques jours de plus. Mais il revenait toujours.

Comment d'autre Naruto pourrait-il l'appeler, si ce n'est un _ami_ ?

.

— Menma-kun ?

— Oui, Naruto-kun ?

— Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas comme tout le monde ?

Il fut facile de voir que cette question prit Menma au dépourvu. Mais à sa grande surprise, Menma sourit et éclata de rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto.

— Tu es très drôle, Naruto-kun. Franchement, c'est quoi cette question bizarre ? T'es vraiment bête, ttebayo !

— Hein ? fut la réponse très intelligente de Naruto. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est une question sérieuse, Menma-kun !

— Naruto-kun... comment pourrais-je détester mon jumeau ?

Naruto ne put que cligner des yeux, le regardant étrangement.

.

Menma était son jumeau.

Naruto trouvait ça étrange, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de famille mais, après réflexion, non seulement cela ne le dérangeait pas mais ne posait aussi aucun problème. En fait, il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt qu'ils partageaient le même nom de famille « Uzumaki ».

Apparemment, même si Menma, selon ses explications, était son cousin très éloigné – tellement éloigné que Naruto ne se rappelait plus du tout des détails dont Menma lui avait parlé concernant leur lien par loin arrière-grand-parent –, du fait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, Menma se considérait comme son jumeau.

Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour un jumeau. Par Hashirama Senju, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour une famille ! Mais qu'importe.

Finalement, il n'était pas si seul que ça. Parce qu'en plus d'être son ami, Menma était désormais son jumeau.

.

— Les écoute pas, Naruto-kun. Ils racontent tous n'importe quoi.

— T'en fais pas, Menma-kun, je le sais. Et je vais leur prouver, moi, que je suis pas un raté, ni un monstre ! Ils le verront, lorsque je serai leur Hokage. Ils seront obligés de reconnaitre ma valeur et mon existence. Et je leur rirais au nez, à tous ceux-là qui croyaient pas en moi. Ils se taperont la honte de leur vie, ttebayo !

— Tu sais, Naruto-kun... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Hokage pour ça.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en direction de son jumeau.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Menma-kun ? Y'a personne de plus puissant au village que l'Hokage. C'est donc Hokage que je dois devenir.

— Tu te trompes. Il y a plus puissant que l'Hokage.

— Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

— Les Nunkenin.

— Les ninjas déserteurs ? répéta Naruto. Tu es fou, Menma-kun ! Les déserteurs sont des assassins et des traites à leur village, qui vivent que pour le crime !

— Peut-être, mais en devenant un Nunkenin, tu pourrais te venger de Konoha. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

— Même si j'ai envie de me venger d'eux, je veux pas les tuer ou les blessés ! Je veux qu'ils m'acclament, pas qu'ils me craignaient. Ce genre de ninja, c'est nul.

— Pourtant de célèbres ninjas étaient des Nunkenin. Comme Madara Uchiwa, qui n'était autre que le co-fondateur de Konoha. Il s'est rendu compte que Konoha n'en valait pas la peine et il est parti.

— Sauf qu'il a aussi tenté de détruire Konoha ! Moi, je veux pas lui ressembler. Je veux être comme le Yondaime Hokage, un héros que tout le monde appréciera ! Je veux pas qu'on me déteste encore plus que c'est déjà le cas.

— ... Bien, comme tu veux, Naruto-kun.

.

Menma était rempli de haine.

Naruto en était la cible depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaitre la haine lorsqu'il la voyait et l'entendait. Et cela se remarquait clairement chez son jumeau. Menma avait beaucoup de haine en lui, apparemment contre Konoha, voir contre le monde.

Cette première dispute, sur le rêve de Naruto de devenir Hokage et celui de Menma qui lui conseillait plutôt de devenir un Nunkenin craint, était la première d'une longue série. Souvent, ils s'opposèrent sur de nombreuses idées.

Mais qu'importent combien ils se battaient, Naruto ne changeait pas d'avis. Menma pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui donner toutes les raisons qui devraient le pousser à vouloir se venger, Naruto ne l'écouterait pas et ne suivrait pas ses « précieux » conseils.

Naruto ne voulait pas alimenter ce cycle de haine. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à haïr les autres, même si on le haïssait. Il voulait que l'histoire le retienne comme un héros, pas un monstre.

.

Tout avait changé après sa rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto passait une énième fois devant la rivière, là où se trouvait le ponton sur lequel il s'asseyait si régulièrement.

Encore une fois, il se sentait nostalgie (sans savoir vraiment de quoi) et ne désirait qu'une chose : que Menma lui rende visite, pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Jusqu'à présent, il ne comprenait pas Menma, avec ses apparitions inexpliquées et son vive intérêt pour Naruto, mais qu'importe : il avait un ami, un jumeau, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Cela pourrait être le plus grand ninja déserteur de tout le pays, qu'il ne s'en préoccuperait pas.

... Bon, d'accord, ça serait étrange et probablement très flippant mais et alors ? Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Ceux qui disaient ça ne connaissaient pas la véritable solitude. Ils ignoraient tout de la douleur de n'avoir pour seule compagnie que son ombre et le silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrible que la solitude.

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait plus déprimer que d'habitude : Menma ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite. Alors, pour faire passer le temps, il se baladait sans but et, ironiquement et par habitude, ses pas l'avaient conduit sur le chemin qui montrait, en contrebas, la rivière.

C'était là qu'il l'avait vu. Sasuke Uchiwa. Du célèbre clan Uchiwa, dont il portait fièrement l'emblème.

Bien sûr, il le connaissait. Ce garçon, qui était son cadet d'une ou deux années, mais qui pourtant le surpassait largement dans l'académie. Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaissait et nombreux de ses professeurs le comblaient d'éloges.

Naruto ne l'aimait pas. En fait, il avait même envie de le détester, le haïr. Comme le lui conseillait Menma.

Mais il ne voulait pas suivre les idéaux sombres de Menma. Que lui apporterait de ressentir de la rancœur contre Sasuke Uchiwa ? En faisant cela, il ne serait pas mieux que tous ceux qui le détestaient sans qu'il n'en sache la cause.

Alors Naruto, ignorant les avertissements de Menma (qui répétait souvent qu'à force d'être si gentil et compatissant envers les autres, il le regretterait), se contenta de ressentir ce qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour Sasuke Uchiwa : de l'admiration. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi doué que l'Uchiwa et, même si le garçon brun l'énervait au plus haut point pour ça, Naruto ne le détesterait pas.

Alors, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était assis sur le ponton, à sa place habituellement, il ne sut comment réagir. Le garçon le foudroya d'un regard alors, par réflexe, il fit de même et, tous deux, d'un geste commun, tournèrent furieusement la tête ailleurs, comme si la simple vue de l'autre les dégoutait.

Sauf qu'une fois qu'il fut certain que Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait voir son visage, Naruto sourit. C'était bizarre, mais la situation était très drôle.

Il reconnaissait un regard rempli de haine lorsqu'il en voyait un. Or, celui que lui avait lancé Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait rien de tel. C'était le même que le sien : celui d'un automatisme, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, comme réagir et répondre, et que cela le gênait.

Bon, peut-être que cela n'était encore une fois que des suppositions, mais Naruto sentit son cœur s'alléger suite à cela. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le regardait avec tant d'indifférence.

C'était amusant.

.

Menma n'était plus là.

Un beau jour, Menma avait disparu de sa vie. Sans explication, sans raison, sans aucun avertissement, il s'était volatilisé.

Naruto pensait que cette disparition lui déchirerait le cœur. Il attendait, chaque jour, la venue de Menma. Mais son jumeau n'apparaissait plus.

Alors, pour faire passer le temps, Naruto passait souvent près de la rivière, là où il avait vu Sasuke. Il faisait semblant de passer là à tout hasard et, à chaque fois qu'il croisait Sasuke et que leurs regards se choquaient, ils avaient la même réaction que le premier jour.

Au fil du temps, Naruto ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

À l'inverse, l'absence de Menma lui parut de moins en moins importante.

Puis un jour, Naruto oublia complètement son jumeau Menma, au profil de son premier véritable ami et rival, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il n'était plus seul en ce monde.

* * *

 **L'on rappelle que Naruto a redoublé ses examens (j'ignore si c'est juste une fois ou de nombreuses fois, par contre) pour devenir genin, ce qui veut dire que non seulement il devrait être plus âgé que Sasuke (pas forcément de deux ans, s'il a commencé l'école plus tard) et, surtout, qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe à la base. Sauf que, durant l'attaque de Kyuubi, il est montré que Naruto est plus jeune, puisque Sasuke est déjà né. Donc ils ont a peu près le même âge. Du coup, en fait, Naruto aurait commencé l'école en avance (bon, ça en vrai, je l'avais oublié. C'est Hatsukoi00 qui a eu la gentillesse de me le faire remarquer alors... merci ?)**

 **Après, il est fort probablement que les enseignants de Naruto l'aient non seulement fait redoublé, mais aussi retourner dans une classe inférieure. Du moins, c'est l'explication la plus plausible que j'ai. Donc c'est pour ça que Naruto dit que Sasuke est son cadet, même si Sasuke est plus vieux que lui.**

 **(Bon, sinon, c'est juste une incohérence scénaristique dans l'oeuvre, donc bon...)**

 **Outre ça, pour les yeux rouges de Menma, qui sont des Sharingan, vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est dans l'idée que Naruto se rappelle du Sharingan d'Obito. C'est surtout psychologique, vu qu'il venait de naitre et donc bonne chance pour se rappeler de ça, mais la mémoire n'oublie rien, même si nous, nous ne pouvons nous en rappeler.**

 **Pour finir, j'avais pensé à mentionner le moment où Naruto vient en aide à Hinata, ce que je pense est son premier « véritable » geste envers quelqu'un d'autre (enfin, je crois), mais, finalement, je ne l'ai pas mis. Peut-être que si je fais une suite...**

 **Bref, trêve d'explications ! J'espère que cet One-Shot vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Le retour de Menma

**Je me doutais que je ferai une suite et, sans surprise : la voilà. Bon, là, on reste toujours sur une opposition entre Naruto et Menma, parce que... ben, j'adore le personnage de Naruto, et c'est bien pour une raison.**

* * *

 **Le retour de Menma**

Naruto s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'en voulait pas à Konoha.

C'était assez bizarre comme réflexion, mais, à ses temps perdus (qui étaient très fréquents), il avait l'impression d'entendre une petite voix quelque part dans son esprit ou son âme, qui était tout son opposé.

Et cela lui faisait peur.

Il en avait parlé à Hiruzen-ojiisan (l'appeler Hokage-sama ou Sarutobi-sama ? jamais !), espérant que le vieil homme pourrait l'aider : après tout, dans tout Konoha, aussi étrange cela soit-il, c'était l'homme avec qui il était le plus proche, ainsi que le seul adulte de tout ce village à sembler s'inquiéter de son sort – avec, peut-être, Iruka Umino, son professeur à l'Académie Ninja.

Hiruzen-ojiisan disait que c'était cette part d'ombre qui existait en chaque homme qui lui parlait. Celle qui voulait le conduire à faire de mauvaises actions par vengeance et pure cruauté. Celle qui voulait le faire descendre dans la pente du mal.

Parce que c'était la voix d'un démon

Hiruzen-ojiisan avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Qu'elle était toxique et néfaste. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'intégrer dans la Volonté de Feu de Konoha.

Naruto, bien que d'accord avec lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de l'apprendre du plus grand ninja du village pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait écouter cette voix sinistre.

Sauf que, chez lui, elle ne se limitait pas à être une voix.

Il entendait, et la voyait. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir, une vitre, une source d'eau, et qu'ainsi son reflet lui apparaissait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas son reflet. Du moins, une version déformée. Aux yeux rouges remplis de haine, au sourire carnassier et sadique, aux propos durs et méchants.

Naruto ne savait pas qui était cet inconnu dans son reflet, mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre, comme une vieille connaissance oubliée depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi sans cesse le nom de Menma lui revenait en tête alors qu'il se regardait dans la glace ? Connaissait-il un certain Menma ? S'agissait-il au moins d'un nom ?

Naruto n'en connaissait pas les réponses, mais il craignait de l'apprendre.

.

Ce reflet lui faisait peur.

Si Naruto ne connaissait pas bien Sasuke, il aurait dit, en voyant ces cheveux bruns et ces yeux rouges, qu'il voyait Sasuke dans son reflet.

Mais ce n'était pas Sasuke.

Naruto ne savait pas si cela le rassurait ou non.

Il connaissait Sasuke, et il savait les limites de son rival (enfin, son rival attitré, sauf que le principal concerné l'ignorait...). Sasuke n'était pas méchant.

Mais ce reflet, oui.

Il lui faisait peur. Alors Naruto n'osa pas le fixer trop longtemps, comme craignant que soudainement il sorte de la vitre et lui saute au visage pour l'étrangler à mort. Comme le faisaient quelquefois les villageois de Konoha dans ses cauchemars.

Il était heureux que ses cauchemars ne se réalisent pas.

Ses rêves non plus d'ailleurs...

.

Naruto pensait qu'il devenait fou.

Ce n'était plus juste une voix orgueilleuse et méprisante qui lui adressait la parole, comme profondément et fermement ancré dans son esprit.

Maintenant, il la voyait. Enfin, _le_ voyait.

Ce reflet obscur qui, jusque-là restait immobile et silencieux, désormais lui adressait la parole.

La première fois que cela arrivait, il sursauta et bondit vingt mètres en arrière, manquant de se cogner contre quelqu'un. Ce fut une des rares fois où il sut pourquoi on lui lança un regard rempli de colère et de mépris. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper puisqu'il partit en courant, comme pour fuir ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il pensait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, que ce n'était que le résultat d'une forte fatigue. Il espérait aussi que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination et que plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Il avait tort.

.

Naruto s'était rendu compte que tout ceci – qu'il espérait encore ne se déroulait que dans sa tête, bien que cela lui fasse se poser de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale... – ne se passait pas au hasard.

Lorsqu'il entendait et, surtout, voyait son reflet lui parler, c'était dans ses jours sombres.

Qui, ces derniers temps, se faisaient assez nombreux : il venait d'échouer pour la première fois à son examen de l'Académie Ninja, celui qui devait lui permettre de devenir Genin et enfin commencer à prouver sa valeur, ne plus être la cible des railleries et des moqueries sur son incompétence.

Sauf qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

Il fallait invoquer un clone. Il n'avait même pas réussi à en faire apparaitre un. Même lorsqu'Iruka – son enseignant – lui avait laissé bien plus de temps que les autres pour exécuter cette techniques si simpliste. Sans succès.

Autant dire qu'après un tel échec, son moral était au plus bas tandis qu'il regardait ses anciens camarades, affichant fièrement leur bandeau neuf, rejoignaient gaiement leurs parents. Leurs parents qui les félicitaient pour cette réussite et, à ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi, comme Naruto, ne les ignoraient pas mais les réconfortaient, en disant qu'ils feraient mieux la prochaine fois.

Assis sur la balançoire de la cour de l'Académie, à regarder avec envie tous ces enfants, Naruto repensait à cette voix sinistre.

Pour la première fois, il l'écoutait sincèrement et sans crainte.

.

À force d'habitude, Naruto ne craignait plus ce reflet maléfique. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un air absent. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, ses pensées s'égaraient.

Il se demandait alors pourquoi cette voix continuait de lui parler. Pourquoi ce reflet sombre continuait de lui apparaitre. Pourquoi cela semblait s'aggraver de plus en plus avec le temps.

Pourquoi rien ne s'arrangeait.

Hiruzen-ojiisan lui disait que tout irait mieux avec le temps, il comprendrait un jour pourquoi il semblait si différent de tout le monde.

Mais, actuellement, Naruto ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il préférait vivre dans le présent, et voir comment celui-ci était horrible.

Les villageois de Konoha le détestaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les enfants suivaient l'exemple de leurs parents et le méprisaient et, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, ils se contentaient de l'ignorer ou de se moquer de lui, parce qu'il était si incompétent et bête.

Pourquoi devait-il penser au futur, quand le présent était si affreux ?

.

Il commença à parler à son reflet, le seul interlocuteur à sa disposition.

À sa grande surprise – ou peut-être pas tant que ça –, son reflet lui avait répondu.

À partir de là, Naruto prit l'habitude de discuter avec son reflet.

.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Tu peux m'appeler Menma.

— Menma-san ?... Ce nom me dit un truc. On se connait ?

— En quelque sorte. En tout cas, moi, je te connais, Naruto-kun.

— Naruto-kun ?

Personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom – sauf Iruka-sensei et Hiruzen-ojiisan. Même ses camarades se contentaient de l'appeler _baka_ en général.

Il appréciait beaucoup d'entendre son prénom dit d'une telle manière.

.

— Tu as l'air triste, Naruto-kun.

— Ce n'est rien, Menma-kun.

— C'est faux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je suis juste triste de devoir recommencer une année à l'Académie. Je pensais vraiment que j'aurais obtenu mon examen. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

— Peut-être que tu te trompes ?

— Que je me trompe ?

— Oui. Qui te dit que tu n'es pas doué, Naruto-kun ? Peut-être que c'est juste avec la manière d'apprendre de l'Académie que tu as du mal.

— Je crois que je suis juste un raté.

— C'est faux. Tu es talentueux, Naruto-kun. C'est juste ce village d'égoïstes et d'imbéciles qui ne s'en rend pas compte.

Naruto n'avait jamais pensé à voir Konoha comme un village de personnes odieuses et cruelles. Finalement, ces termes étaient assez appropriés pour les désigner. Désormais, il penserait à eux comme ça.

.

— De toute façon, ce monde est pourri.

— Tu le penses vraiment, Menma-kun ?

— Évidemment ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester si calme, Naruto-kun. Ces gens te traitent comme un monstre, quelqu'un de sans valeur et toi, tu ne bronches pas ! Pourquoi ?

— ... Je ne sais pas.

— Exactement : parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Révolte-toi, Naruto-kun. Révolte-toi, et venge-toi, ttebayo !

— M-me... venger ?

Naruto repensa souvent à cette idée mais, bien qu'elle fût plaisante selon tout ce que Menma lui disait, il appréhendait de faire de telles actions méchantes.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être rancunier. Même envers ceux qui le traitaient comme un paria.

.

— Ce ne sont que des gens égocentriques, narcissiques, et sans cœur.

— Oui.

— Un village violent, d'assassins et de meurtriers sanglants et sanguinaires.

— C'est cela.

— Et... Et ils sont injustes ! Ils me traitent comme un démon, alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, même après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre. Ce sont eux, les véritables monstres, ttebayo !

— Tu as enfin tout compris, Naruto-kun.

Menma était fier de lui. Naruto savait qu'il devait en être heureux, parce que Menma ne voulait que l'aider, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par ses propres propos dures.

Le pensait-il vraiment, au fond de lui ?

.

— Ce sont des oppresseurs sans cœur. Ils sont tellement heureux, avec leur famille et leur vie bien rangée, parfaite. Ils se plaignent au moindre petit problèmes et après, ils viennent s'acharner sur d'autres parce que leur vie est horrible. Ils sont pitoyables. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la véritable souffrance. Elle est où, la justice là-dedans ? C'est complètement stupide. Il n'y a pas de justice. Hiruzen-ojiisan ne fait rien pour m'aider. Être Hokage, ça ne sert à rien ! Ce sont eux tous, les véritables monstres. Alors, s'ils veulent un démon, ils vont en avoir un. Je vais leur prouver, ce que je vaux. Ils me supplieront à genoux, mais ils comprendront enfin ce que j'ai vécu pendant toutes ses années. Je serai sans pitié et... et...

— Naruto-kun ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait en plein discours de haine, alors que tous ces propos, tous ces sentiments négatifs venaient du plus profond de son cœur.

Peut-être que cela avait un lien avec l'étrange sensation de dégoût qu'il ressentait subitement ?

Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

.

— Menma-kun, je... je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, Naruto-kun ?

— Je... je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça.

— Mais ils le méritent tous pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ttebayo !

— Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je me venge d'eux. Je ne veux pas leur infliger ça.

— Je ne te comprends pas, Naruto-kun. Tu es tellement faible. Et cette faiblesse, elle vient de ta gentillesse. Ta gentillesse te rend faible. Alors vas-y, continue d'ignorer mes conseils et de subir la méchanceté de tous. Un jour, cela te sera fatal. Et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté !

Naruto avait conscience que Menma pouvait avoir raison, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque : son cœur semblait plus léger à présent qu'il ne pensait plus à vouloir assouvir sa vengeance.

Peut-être qu'il était trop gentil, en effet. Mais, si c'était dans sa nature de ne pas en vouloir aux autres, il ne désirait surtout pas se venger d'eux.

.

— Tu es toujours convaincu de cette idée stupide ?

— Oui, Menma-kun. Je ne ferai rien à l'encontre de Konoha.

— Tu es tellement prévisible, Naruto-kun.

— ... Ah bon ?

— Oui ? Stupidement prévisible. Je pensais vraiment que tu arrêterais d'être un gentil crétin.

Naruto sentit ces mots le piquer au plus profond de son cœur. Étrangement, au-delà de la douleur du fait que Menma venait de l'insulter, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal par rapport à ces mots.

Oui, il était un gentil crétin. Mais il préférait être un crétin gentil incompétent, qu'un génie méchant compétent comme Madara Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas ce genre de modèle qu'il voulait suivre dans sa vie.

.

— Arrête ça, Menma-kun. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à vouloir me venger de Konoha, ttebayo !

— Si je le peux ! Et je le ferai ! Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement, Naruto ! Je fais partie de toi, et tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire ! Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour retenir un élément essentiel dans ce que venait de dire Menma.

— Cette fois ?

De quoi Menma parlait ?

.

Il connaissait Menma. Enfin, il l'avait connu, il y a longtemps. Il n'en avait pas la certitude, certes, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que sa théorie était juste : s'il connaissait Menma par le passé et qu'il l'avait oublié, c'était forcément pour de bonnes raisons.

Il s'en rendait compte au fil du temps : Menma était dangereux. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif à son égard, depuis que Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il ne désirait pas se venger de Konoha.

Il commençait à se demander si Menma voulait vraiment lui venir en aide ou s'il l'utilisait pour ses propos buts.

Cette dernière option paraissait très plausible, ces derniers temps.

.

— ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE SI PITOYABLE ! TU ES UN DÉMON, NARUTO ! ALORS AGIS COMME TEL ! PROUVE A CE VILLAGE QUE TU EN ES UN ! VENGE-TOI, ET DÉTRUIT KONOHA ! TUE-LES TOUS, JUSQU'AU DERNIER !

Naruto fut pris d'effroi par l'explosion soudaine de Menma et réagit de la seule manière qu'il pensa utile : en s'enfuyant.

Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne devait plus voir Menma. Plus jamais.

.

Sauf que Menma ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Qu'importe combien Naruto évitait les miroirs, les vitres et tout reflet, Menma continuait de le harceler. Par pensée.

Qu'importe où Naruto allait, la voix de Menma résonnait dans sa tête. Et Naruto ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, même en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles ou en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Menma revenait toujours, avec cette voix sinistre et obscure, remplie de désirs sombres et assoiffé de sang.

Il ne l'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, mais Naruto eut peur de Menma. Il eut peur de cette voix vengeresse et machiavélique qui tentait de s'emparer de lui par la manipulation.

Et surtout : il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

.

Il n'était pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée mais il était désespéré.

Alors Naruto se rendit auprès de la seule personne qu'il pensait être en mesure de l'aider : Hiruzen-ojiisan.

— Ojisan !

Il vit la surprise dans le regard de l'Hokage alors qu'il débaroulait par surprise dans son bureau. Il comprenait que cela était étrange : c'était toujours Hiruzen-ojiisan qui venait à sa rencontre, jamais l'inverse. Sauf cette fois.

— Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, ojiisan ! Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille !

— De qui parles-tu, Naruto ?

— De _lui_... du démon.

.

Tout alla mieux.

Du jour au lendemain, Naruto ne l'entendit plus.

Il ne comprit pas comment Hiruzen-ojiisan était parvenu à un tel miracle, mais il en était heureux : Menma avait disparu, lui, sa voix, et toutes ses idées sombres.

Naruto ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé après qu'Hiruzen-ojiisan avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à se débarrasser de Menma.

Il se souvenu juste de se réveiller chez lui, dans son appartement, allongé sur son lit, avec le vieil homme qui lisait à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Hiruzen-ojiisan lui avait dit qu'il s'était occupé du problème, et que cette voix démoniaque ne viendrait plus le déranger. Et, si jamais, elle réapparaissait, il fallait qu'il vienne immédiatement le voir pour l'en informer, afin de résoudre ce problème.

— Il est né de sombres desseins qui animaient ton cœur, Naruto, lui avait expliqué Hiruzen-ojiisan. Il profitait de tes faiblesses et tes pensées noires pour te manipuler. Heureusement, tu es un garçon très courageux et intelligent, Naruto. Tu as su lui résister.

— Vr-vraiment ? Je lui ai résisté ?

— Oui. Tu lui as résisté, en restant toi-même. En restant fidèle et honnête envers tes sentiments.

En disant cela, Hiruzen-ojiisan lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et, souriant doucement, avait conclu par :

— Des valeurs dignes des plus grands ninjas de Konoha. Parce qu'il n'existe pas plus grande bravoure chez les ninjas que d'être aimant et compatissant envers autrui, de vouloir les protéger, même de soi-même et de ses sentiments négatifs. C'est ainsi qu'est la Volonté de Feu de Konoha. La même Volonté de Feu que possèdent les Hokage.

Naruto n'avait jamais senti son cœur aussi chargé d'émotions. Sauf que, cette fois, il ne ressentit aucune haine ou colère. Juste une profonde fierté aux compliments du Sandaime Hokage.

.

À partir de ce jour, il n'eut plus jamais de remord à avoir évincé Menma de sa vie, et de ne pas avoir appliqué ses idéaux de vengeance et de haine contre Konoha.

Il lui arrivait quelques fois de croiser son reflet et d'y voir des yeux écarlates remplis de colère l'observer.

Autrefois, Naruto en aurait été effrayé. Mais, à présent, il se contenta de se tourner vers son reflet démoniaque et de lui offrir un sourire béat sincère. Alors son reflet écarquillait les yeux de surprise et disparaissait aussitôt, ne laissait que le reflet du véritable Naruto apparaitre.

Le reflet d'un enfant qui, aussi bête et incompétent pouvait-il être, ne laisserait jamais la haine dominée son cœur.

Parce que cela allait à l'encontre de la Volonté de Feu qui l'animait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une suite encore plus longue que la première partie (ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu, mais bon...) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que cette suite ne ressemblait pas trop à la première partie, j'ai vraiment essayé d'approfondir l'idée.**


End file.
